


Stuck-Up Pride

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Glee
Genre: Brothers, Cheating, M/M, Pride, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn tries to convince Kurt that sending another guy flirty text messages is a bad idea. Based on 03x17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck-Up Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few years ago

"Blaine is such a jerk." Kurt sighed dramatically to his brother. They were both sitting on Kurt's bed, Kurt was complaining about how everyone seems to think he's the devil or something.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Kurt."  
"Finn! You were right there, you seen him! He's so angry."  
Finn was over this conversation, if kurt couldn't admit what he did was wrong, then why were they still having this conversation?

"Kurt, you can't go around texting random guys and flirting with them. It's not right, and it's not fair on Blaine."  
Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother, who was MEANT to have his back, but obviously doesn't.

"Finn! Why can't you be on my side, for once?!"  
"Because what you're doing is wrong! Why can't you see that!"  
With that, Finn let out a frustrated groan and trotted off to his bedroom, leaving kurt by himself to think about what a dick he's being.

Kurt was full of pride, no one could ever tell him he was wrong, or doing something wrong. If someone ever did tell him that, he'd just simply ignore them. He doesn't need all the negativity bringing him down.

He doesn't need his brother or his boyfriend. He is capable of locking himself on his room until someone noticed he was missing and took the effort to come look for him.


End file.
